1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for self-locking nuts on threaded bolts of saddle clamp assemblies and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known types of self-locking threaded assemblies, but these have certain disadvantages. Some of these arrangements rely on hardened spring steel, special lock-nuts, or special bolts, all of which are relatively expensive. Further, where the component parts are subjected to heat, it is undesirable to use hardened steel washers and the like because they loose their temper or fracture. Another disadvantage of prior art arrangements is that the nuts will exert considerable friction when rotated on the threads, and this requires tools for assembling or disassembling.